


Whispers of Need

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Dominant Dean, Fantasizing, M/M, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Samandriel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel dug his fingers into the flesh of Samandriel’s perky little ass and bucked his hips. “Say it, Samandriel.”</p><p>Samandriel shuddered and rested his forehead on Castiel’s, taking a deep breath before letting it out with a sigh. “Dean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts), [holyhael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/gifts).



Samandriel’s body was as full as he’d ever felt, hole stretched wide and legs wider as he rode Castiel on the couch. The living room was dim, the only light coming from a small desk lamp by the hallway. They were alone in the house, their four roommates off for a night at the bar off campus. Though, them being alone wasn’t really anything special. Castiel and Samandriel had sex with other people in around all the time. With six people in their four bedroom house they learned very quickly to get cozy with one another and just plug in headphones when incriminating noises were heard.

But being alone in the house did allow them to do something different, something they only ever admitted to each other.

Castiel dug his fingers into the flesh of Samandriel’s perky little ass and bucked his hips. “Say it, Samandriel.”

Samandriel shuddered and rested his forehead on Castiel’s, taking a deep breath before letting it out with a sigh. “Dean.”

Castiel smiled and kissed his boyfriend, moaning when the grip on his cock went tighter. There was a thrill in hearing it, in knowing that he could have Samandriel moan as loud as he wanted and no one would be the wiser. It had started small—a slip in the middle of sex that had terrified Samandriel at the time. Castiel kissed away the fear and held the small body beneath him that much closer, asking him to say it over and over again. He told Samandriel things he’d dreamt, weeks of fantasies about Dean fucking his boyfriend. They both came so hard they couldn’t move for minutes, helpless to do anything but lie there and catch their breath and bask in the afterglow.

That had been two months ago and slowly the incidents of their fantasies being verbalized had become more frequent, more necessary. Sometimes it went beyond a name moaned or gasped in the dark. Once, Castiel had told Samandriel to sit in Dean’s lap. Dean was surprised, nearly spilling his beer and looking at Castiel nervously, who shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. It wasn’t talked about, but Castiel hadn’t been able to contain himself in bed that night, smelling remnants of Dean’s cologne on Samandriel’s skin.

In the past their relationship had been called a “dynamic”. Between them Castiel was dominant. He took care of Samandriel in every way possible. From finding him a place to live and helping him study to massaging his prostate while he jacked off. Sweet little Samandriel, all submissive and soft, he took everything given. Every order and punishment, every sweet gesture or touch, he took all of it and in return gave Castiel the stability he’d been craving for years.

Dean, though. He was another matter entirely.

Something in Dean was different to every other dominant they’d both met. There was a streak in Dean that was authoritative and intimidating, another that was kind and fought to the end. Even still there was another part of Dean that would carry the world on its shoulders to make even five minutes of his loved ones’ days easier. He raised Sam when they were children and after that raised Adam. When their father died, taking Adam’s mother with him in the crash, Dean was seventeen. He dropped out of high school, got a GED and became a full-time father. The tenacity and strength required for that was more than awe-inspiring, it was the sexiest thing Castiel had ever seen. Dean’s ability to persevere, provide and survive spoke to something within Castiel. As dominant as he was, he wanted to bow for Dean.

He’d wondered at first if he was ill for thinking like he did. If he was a bad dom because he wanted another man to have both him and his sub. Too many times he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t just tell Samandriel to go date Dean. Then Samandriel moaned Dean’s name. They didn’t talk about it until after, but Samandriel had been shaking, begging Castiel to know that he didn’t want to leave. That part Castiel knew. If Samandriel had wanted to leave he could have done so much earlier.

The deeper into the subject they got, the more Castiel knew they really were one in almost every desire. And it turned out, in their insecurities as well. Samandriel had been feeling selfish, asking if he deserved punishment or abandonment for thinking the way he was. It wasn’t that he wanted to leave Castiel for Dean. No, he wanted them both.

From the time they admitted what they’d both been feeling and thinking about, everything was different. It was better. They were in love with Dean and that they could deal with.

It was easier some nights than others. When they were alone, not having to hide from their roommates and Dean especially, it almost seemed easiest. The only one around to hear them was the darkness, and it wasn’t going to be saying a thing.

Samandriel circled his hips slowly, Castiel buried inside him completely. Sharp smiles curled their lips, the corners of their mouths as jagged as their nails when they scratched each other.

They held each other’s gaze, Castiel’s fingers digging into the flesh of Samandriel’s supple ass greedily. “Do you think he’s thicker than I am, Samandriel?” His hands started shaking, this was something as of yet unexplored. Castiel couldn’t deal with vagueness, anymore, though. He wanted specifics, images and ideas that could be actualized. “Would he stretch you better than me? Would you be loose on my cock after he fucked you?”

Samandriel’s rhythm faltered, his breath shaking out with a whimper. He grabbed Castiel’s face and pulled him in for a hard kiss, rolling his hips faster as his breath got shorter. They pulled apart enough to draw in the air they needed—far enough for Samandriel to answer the questions he was asked.

"Yes, Castiel. He’s thicker." The admittance slicked the air between them, sweat dripping down both their chests. Slipping into another kiss was natural, inevitable. The darkness and their secrets were a blanket on their senses, otherwise they might have realized they weren’t alone.

//

Dean stood in the foyer, peeking around the corner into the living room. He wouldn’t even have lingered if he hadn’t heard his name. Admittedly, he wasn’t entirely sure of the etiquette here. The first option was to just leave, pretend he never heard or saw anything. But that was the coward’s way out and he hadn’t done any stupid bullshit like that since Adam was in high school. Life and Bobby had slowly worked those habits out of him.

He could show himself, let them know he was there. But what then? He’d have to say something, do something. With his luck, it would be awkward and potentially ruin his friendship. No, he needed a plan for this.

Alfie gasped and Dean saw Cas’ hand curling around his dick. “How do you know he’s thicker, Samandriel?”

Good question. Alfie gave a shy smile, an incredible feat when his ass was stuffed full of cock. “His underwear is tight.”

The chuckle Cas gave was almost more of a turn on than knowing Alfie had watched him. “They are, aren’t they?”

Another kiss, like the two of them were trying to swallow each other whole. Maybe another time he’d have felt like that was too intimate to watch, that the line was drawn there, but this was different. It wasn’t like he was just peeping on his best friends for fun. No, they were talking about him, about wanting him. Watching them kiss, he couldn’t help asking if they were thinking about him then, too. If when Alfie sucked Cas’ tongue they both wanted it to be his. Maybe Cas wanted it to be his cock, that way after he could suck up the come from Alfie’s tongue.

It sounded like drowning men breaking the water’s surface when the kiss ended, their chests heaving so hard it was a wonder they didn’t pass out from lack of oxygen. They both needed so badly, wanted desperately. Dean could give it to them, he knew this. Anything they needed, he could take care of them. He’d already invited them both there to live, given them food and shelter. There was a lot more he could give them, but it all depended on timing.

"Do you want him to fuck me, Castiel?" Hearing harsh words from that cute, pert little mouth made it that much harder to keep hidden.

"No." The loud smack of Cas’ hand on Alfie’s ass seemed like it could have shattered glass. Cas kissed the confused scrunch of the blond’s brow and rubbed over his hand print. "I want him to  _own_ , you, Samandriel.”

Dean backed away from the corner and rested his forehead against the wall, eyes closed and jaw grinding as he stood there and kept listening to Cas talk. Apparently the flood gates had been opened by that.

"I want him to fuck you and come inside you, I want to see his come on my cock when he gives you over to me." Dean pressed the heel of his hand over his dick, trying to keep silent while Cas ran off at the mouth. "I want Dean to wreck your pretty body, Samandriel. I him to ruin you and make me watch. God I want so much for you."

There was a shuffle of fabric, then skin smacking skin. Cas’ voice was still filling the air, but the words were unintelligible. Dean peeked around the corner again and saw that Cas had thrown Alfie down against the cushions, fucking him hard and fast.

Dean slowly and quietly made his way to the front door, leaving far more cautiously than he’d come in.

He walked out to the curb and let the cold air of the night wash over him, sobering him up a bit from the show he’d just witnessed. Cas wanted him to own Alfie and probably by extension himself as well. They wanted him enough to talk about him during sex when they were by themselves.

Now that he knew, he wanted to do something about it. He had no damn clue what he’d do exactly, but at least the desire wasn’t only on their side. Ever since little Alfie had hopped in his lap and Cas just let it happen it had opened something up, something Dean wanted to explore and develop. All he needed was a bit of patience.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a rather wicked obsession with dom!dean and this has been stuck in my head the last few days. yes, i am planning on writing a sequel. i just have to do my homework and such first. i'm using it as a reward for being a somewhat decent student. also this hasn't been beta'd, i've only loosely edited it so pardon any mistakes i've made. hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
